Weitere Nebencharaktere (Tamers)
Hier findet ihr eine Auflistung aller Nebencharaktere, die keinen allzu großen Auftritt in Digimon Tamers haben. Ayaka Itou thumb Ayaka Itou ist ein Mädchen aus Takatos Klasse und eine gute Freundin von Jen Katou. Genauso wie ihre Freundin Miki hält sie nicht viel von Digimon und Digimonkarten, da sie findet, dass das alles kindisch ist. Mit Guilmon spielt sie später aber immer sehr gerne. Als Impmon in der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt, denkt sie anfangs, genau wie Miki, der Übeltäter wäre ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse. Babel thumb|left Babel, dessen richtiger Name nicht bekannt ist, ist ein Computerspezialist und Mitglied der Digimon-Macher. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in einem Flashback auf, in dem man ihn und den Rest des Teams zu deren Studienzeiten sieht. Damals hat er noch einen Afro. Richtig in Erscheinung tritt er erstmals, als Mitsuo Yamaki die Digimon-Macher zusammenführt, damit sie die Devas beseitigen. Beim Kampf gegen D-Reaper war er später ebenfalls dabei. Coco thumb Coco ist der Photograph von Rikas Mutter. Eines Tages arangiert diese auch ein Shooting für ihre Tochter, für das diese ein Kleid anziehen muss. Die sonst so coole Rika Nonaka machte das ganze Drumherum ziemlich nervös und als coco sagte, dass Rika dasselbe Talent wie ihre Mutter habe, rennt sie aus dem Studio. Daisy thumb|left Daisy, dessen richtiger nicht bekannt ist, ist eine Computerspezialistin und Mitglied der Digimon-Macher. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in einem Flashback auf, in dem man sie und den Rest des Teams zu deren Studienzeiten sieht. Richtig in Erscheinung tritt sie erstmals, als Mitsuo Yamaki die Digimon-Macher zusammenführt, damit sie die Devas beseitigen. Beim Kampf gegen D-Reaper war sie später ebenfalls dabei. Dabei ruft sie einen Freund, Jonny Beckstein, an, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Familie Katou Masahiko Katou thumb Masahiko Katou ist der Stiefbruder von Jen. Er taucht eigentlich nur einmal auf, als er gerade mit Calumon spielt, dabei allerdings hinfällt und sich wehtut.Seine Mutter kommt aber gleich dazu und tröstet ihn. Die falsche Jen, also der D-Reaper-Agent, stand dabei daneben und beobachtet Calumon. Masahiko selbst hat eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zu Jeb und liebt es mit ihr und ihrer Handpuppe zu spielen. Shizue Katou thumb|left Shizue Katou ist die zweite Frau von Tadashi Katou, also die Stiefmutter von Jen. Sie ist eine sehr ruhige Frau und eine liebevolle Mutter. Ihr Verhältnis zu Jen ist ganz gut, sodass sie sich oftmals einige Sorgen macht, so natürlich auch, als Jen plötzlich in die Digiwelt verschwindet. Als sie dann wiederkommt, ist ihr Mann eher wütend, doch Shizue ist einfach nur froh und versucht Tadashi zu beruhigen; leider ohne Erfolg. Tadashi Katou thumb Tadashi Katou ist der Vater von Jen. Er ist ein sehr strenger Vater, aber insgesamt liebt er natürlich seine Tochter. Als Jen plötzlich in die Digiwelt geht ohne etwas zu sagen, ist er sehr wütend. Diese Wut legt sich auch nicht, als Jen wieder aus der Digiwelt zurückkommt. So holt er sie nichtmal vom Treffpunkt ab, als die Arche in der realen Welt ankommt, sondern lässt ausrichten, dass seine Tochter alleine heimkommen soll. Als er dann aber herausbekommt, dass die richtige Jen von D-Reaper entführt wurde, stellt er sich diesem mutig entgegen, doch er wird sogleich von einem großen D-Reaper-Agenten angegriffen. Gallantmon kann ihn aber noch geradeso retten. Familie Kitagawa Akemi Kitagawa left|thumb Akemi Kitagawa ist die Mutter von Kenta Kitagawa und taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als allen Elternteilen der Tamers von deren Reise in die Digiwelt erzählt werden. Ihren zweiten Auftritt hat sie, als Takato und Henry, in der Unterwasserhöhle, E-Mails an alle Elternteile schicken. Ein drittes Mal taucht sie schließlich auf, als die Tamers und ihre Digimon aus der Digiwelt wieder zurück in die reale Welt kommen. Sie ist natürlich überglücklich ihren Sohn wiederzusehen. Shiyunsuke Kitagawa thumb Shiyunsuke Kitagawa ist der Vater von Kenta. Er taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als allen Elternteilen der Tamers von deren Reise in die Digiwelt erzählt wurde. Seinen zweiten Auftritt hat er, als Takato und Henry, in der Unterwasserhöhle, E-Mails an alle Elternteile schicken. Ein drittes Mal taucht er schließlich auf, als die Tamers und ihre Digimon aus der Digiwelt wieder zurück in die reale Welt kommen. Er ist natürlich überglücklich seinen Sohn wiederzusehen. Familie Matsuki Mie Matsuki thumb|left Mie Matsuki taucht zum ersten Mal gleich in der ersten Episode und dann noch ziemlich häufig auf. Ihr und ihrem Mann Takehiro Matsuki gehört eine Bäckerei. Sie ist, wie das bei Müttern eben so ist, immer sehr besorgt um Takato und will immer nur das Beste für. So merkt sie nach einer Zeit, dass er ihr und ihrem Mann irgendetwas, nämlich Guilmon, verheimlicht und macht sich deswegen Sorgen. Als ihnen Takato dann später von Guilmon und dem Plan in die Digiwelt zu gehen erzählt, hat sie ziemliche Angst und ist strickt dagegen. Takehiro kann sie aber beruhigen und sie davon überzeugen, ihrem Sohn zu vertrauen. Als dieser schließlich wieder zurückkehrt ist sie überglücklich. Takehiro Matsuki thumb Takehiro Matsuki ist der Vater von Takato. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode und dann noch ziemlich häufig auf. Ihm und seiner Frau Mie gehört eine Bäckerei. Auch er will immer nur das Beste für seinen Sohn, doch vertraut er ihm dabei etwas mehr als seine Frau. So beruhigt er diese, als sie sich Sorgen macht, da Takato ihnen etwas, Guilmon, zu verheimlichen scheint. Auch als Takato später von Guilmon und dem Plan in die Digiwelt zu gehen erzählt, versucht Takehiro ruhig zu bleiben und Mie davon zu überzeugen, Takato gehen zu lassen. So backt er erstmal ein Guilmon-Brot. Familie McCoy Alice McCoy thumb|left Alice McCoy ist die verschwundene Tochter des Computerspezialisten und Digimon-Macher-Mitglieds Rob McCoy. Als die Tamers und ihre Digimon gerade in der realen Welt gegen D-Reaper kämpfen, taucht sie aber wieder auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass auch sie einen Digimon-Partner bekommen hat: ein Dobermon, doch sie weiß nicht warum oder wozu, da sie kein Digivice oder ähnliches erhalten hat. Sie kämpf schließlich zusammen mit den Tamers gegen D-Reaper und als alle am verlieren waren, stellte sich heraus, dass Dobermon von den 4 Souveränen erschaffen wurde und aus purer Energie bestand. In diese löste es sich nun auf, sodass die Digimon der Tamers den Kampf doch noch gewinnen konnten. Damit ist auch der Sinn von Alice und Dobermons Partnerschaft geklärt: Sie sind dazu da, den "richtigen" Tamern zu helfen. Rob "Dolphing McCoy thumb Rob "Dolphin" McCoy ist ein Computerspezialist und Mitglied, Gründer und Leiter der Digimon-Macher. Er gründet das Team 1984, als er noch Assistentsprofessor an seiner ehemaligen Universität ist. Nachdem allerdings ein Mitglied, Shibumi, verschwindet, wird die Arbeit mit Digimon vorläufig eingestellt, bis schließlich alle von Yamaki zusammengerufen werden, um die Devas zu beseitigen. Dies schafften sie auch mit der Hilfe von Yuggoth. Als später Takato und Co. zurück in die reale Welt wollen, kommt er auf die Idee eine Arche zu bauen. Dies tut er auch und verbessert sie später schließlich zu Grani. In einer der "Schlachten" gegen D-Reaper taucht dann plötzlich seine verschwunden geglaubte Tochter Alice McCoy, mit ihrem Partnerdigimon Dobermon auf. Mit ihrer und Dobermons Hilfe können einige Agenten von D-Reaper vernichtet werden. Später erfindet Rob auch noch, zusammen mit Henrys Vater, das Juggernaut-Programm, mit dem D-Reaper geschwächt werden konnte. Familie Nonaka Herr Nonaka thumb|left|Herr Nonaka (r.) Herr Nonaka ist der Vater von Rika Nonaka, hatte aber sie und ihre Mutter schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Rumiko Nonaka thumb Rumiko ist die Mutter von Rika. Ihr Mann hat sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen, weswegen sie mit ihrer Mutter zusammenlebt. Rumiko selbst ist ein Model und möchte, dass auch Rika ein Model wird. Diese interessiert sich aber nicht mal annähernd dafür, was sie ihre Mutter auch deutlich merken lässt. Deswegen macht sich Rumiko auch oftmals Sorgen um ihre Tochter, doch Rikas Großmutter kann sie immer wieder beruhigen. Als Rika eines Tages plötzlich weg ist, da sie in die Digiwelt gegangen ist, macht sich Rumiko fürchterliche Sorgen, sodass auch dieses mal ihre Mutter als Beruhigung dienen muss. Nachdem die Tamers wieder zurück sind und D-Reaper sich ausbreitet, gehen sie, ihre Tochter, ihre Mutter und Renamon essen. Seiko Hata thumb|left Seiko Hata ist die Mutter von Rumiko Nonaka und somit die Großmutter von Rika Nonaka. Sie ist immer sehr cool und gelassen und sie vertraut ihrer Enkelin zu hundert Prozent. Ihre Tochter Rumiko hingegen ist immer sehr besorgt, vorallem als Rika in die Digiwelt geht, doch Seiko beruhigt sie immer wieder und wünscht Rika und den anderen lieber viel Glück. Nachdem Rika Renamon vorgestellt hat, ist sie sehr interessiert an den Digimon und der Digiwelt und sucht sogleich ein Gespräch. Familie Shitoda Hirofume Shitoda thumb Hirofume Shitoda ist der Vater von Kazu Shitoda. Er hat nur einen eher kurzen Auftritt und zwar beim Gespräch aller Eltern der Tamers mit Yamaki. Dabei regt er sich ziemlich auf, da er sehr besorgt ist und gerät deswegen in einen kurzen Streit mit Jens Vater, welcher Ruhe haben will. Später, als die Tamers zurückkommen, gibt er seinem Sohn als Strafe eine Kopfnuss, da dieser ihn nichts gesagt hatte. Takako Shitoda Takako Shitoda ist die Mutter von Kazu. Sie taucht insgesamt dreimal auf und zwar erstmals beim Gespräch aller Eltern der Tamers mit Yamaki. Dabei überlässt sie aber ihrem Mann das Reden und bleibt selbst eher ruhig. Ihren zweiten Auftritt hat sie als die Tamers wieder zurück in die reale Welt kommen und schon all ihre Elternteile auf sie warten. So empfängt auch Takako ihren Sohn und dessen Digimon-Partner Guardromon. Über diesen regt sie sich wenig später auf, da er in ihrem Blumenbeet steht. Familie Uehara Minami Uehara thumb|left Minami Uehara ist die Tochter von Takehito Uehara, dem Macher der V-Pets, und kommt nur im Movie 5 vor. Als Takato und Kai gerade tauchen sind, sehen sie ein Mädchen auf einem Surfbrett, das von einem Tylomon angegriffen wird. Sie retten es, doch es hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Als es wieder zu sich kommt, stellt es sich als Minami Uehara vor. Eines nachts erzählt sie Takato von ihrem ehemaligen V-Pet Mei, dem ersten V-Pet, das ihr Vater erfunden und ihr geschenkt hatte. Es war sogar real, doch eines Tages ging es in einem schweren Sturm verloren, wofür sich Minami verantwortlich fühlte. Als, am nächsten Tag, ein Scorpiomon und ein Divermon angreifen, um Minami zu entführen, flüchtet diese mit Kai vor dem Divermon, während Takato und Guilmon das Scorpiomon beschäftigen. Das Divermon erwischt sie aber trotzdem, als ein unbekanntes Digimon aus Minamis Laptop kommt und sie rettet. Später stellt sich heraus, das dieses Digimon Mei ist, der von Labramon zu Seasarmon digitiert. Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt scheint, taucht plötzlich ein Mantaraymon aus dem Meer auf und entführt Minami doch noch. Es bringt sie zur Hauptfirma der V-Pet Laboratorien, wo es von Takato, Guilmon, Kai und Seasarmon gestellt und besiegt wird. In dieser Firma findet schließlich auch der Kampf gegen Mephistomon, das später zu Gulfmon digitiert, statt, in dem sich Mei für Minami opfert, als diese einer Attacke nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Takehito Uehara thumb Takehito Uehara ist der Vater von Minami Uehara und der Macher der V-Pets. Er hat seinen ersten und einzigen Auftritt im Movie 5. Das erste V-Pet, das er entwickelt hat, Mei, schenkt er damals seiner Tochter Minami Als diese von einem Mantaraymon entführt und zur Hauptfirma der V-Pets gebracht wird, treffen sie und ihre Freunde, die sie retten wollen, dort auf Takehito und den Präsidenten der V-Pet Laboratorien. Die beiden werden gerade von einem Sepikmon, einem Pipismon, einem Ponchomon und einem Baronmon bedroht, doch Takato und Co. retten sie. Takehito ist es auch, der herausfindet, dass irgendjemand die V-Pets manipuliert und sie zu richtigen Digimon werden lässt. Familie Urazoe Frau Urazoe Frau Urazoe ist die Großmutter von Kai. Kai Uroazoe thumb|left|80px Kai Urazoe ist Takatos Cousin und hat einen relativ kurzen Auftritt im Anime. Er ist gerade zu Besuch, als D-Reaper sich in der Stadt ausbreitet. Takato spricht mit Kai über die entführte Jen Katou, wobei dieser sehr schnell merkt, dass Takato in Jen verliebt ist. Im Movie 5 spielt Kai schließlich eine Hauptrolle. Diesesmal nutzt Takato seine Ferien um seinen Cousin und dessen Großeltern zu besuchen, die auf einer kleinen Insel leben.Kai und Takato gehen dort oft schwimmen und tauchen, bis sie eines Tages Minami Uehara vor einem Tylomon retten. Bei allen weiteren Kämpfen gegen Mephistomon und dessen Handlanger ist Kai ebenfalls dabei. Dabei freundet er sich gut mit Guilmon an. Wataru Uroazoe thumb Wataru Uroazoe ist der Grovater von Kai und kommt nur im Movie 5 vor. Er ist ein wenig merkwürdig, da er oft in Rätseln spricht und meistens einfach nur ruhig auf der Veranda sitzt und auf einer Bisernica spielt. Zudem hat er keine Angst vor Guilmon, da er dieses für einen Hund hält. Die Tatsache, das es sprechen kann, erklärt er sich damit, dass der Schutzgott Seasar, ebenfalls ein Hund, ja auch sprechen könne. Als später ein Scorpiomon und ein Divermon angreifen, um Minami zu entführen, stellt er sich mutig dem gegenüber, damit Kai Minami in Sicherheit bringen kann. Der "Kampf" dauert aber nicht lange, da Wataru natürlich keine Chance gegen das [[Digimon] hat. Familie Wong Jaarin Wong thumb|left Jaarin ist die ältere der beiden jüngeren Schwestern von Henry Wong. Sie ist, wie das älteste Kind der Wongs, Rinchei Wong, immer mal zu sehen, hat dafür aber etwas mehr Text. Insgesammt spielt aber auch sie eine eher untergeordnete Rolle. Jyanyuu "Tao" Wong thumb Yjanjuu "Tao Wong" ist der Vater von Henry und Suzie Wong und, mit Rob McCoy, einer der Gründer der Digimon-Macher. Als sich immer wieder Digimon in der realen Welt materialisieren, weiß er natürlich worum es sich handelt, doch er sagt nichts, bis das Digimon-Macher-Team von Mitsuo Yamaki wieder zusammengeführt werden. Zusammen mit diesen kämpft er nun gegen die Devas und schafft es schließlich auch, mit Hilfe von Yuggoth das Loch zwischen den Welten zu schließen. Später ist er auch an der Entwicklung der Arche und der Verbesserung dieser zu Grani beteiligt. Letztlich beteiligt er sich auch noch am Kampf gegen D-Reaper, in dem er z. B. das Juggernaut-Programm und die rote Karte mitentwickelt. Dabei lädt er heimlich auch noch Yuggoth auf Terriermon, weswegen, nach dem Sieg über D-Reaper, auch die Digimon der Tamers wieder zurück in die Digiwelt müssen. Mayumi Wong thumb|left Mayumi Wong ist wohl das besorgteste Elternteil, das in Digimon Tamers vorkommt. Sie macht sich immer riesige Sorgen um Henry Wong und später erst recht um Suzie. Oftmals weint sie sogar deswegen. Kurz vor dem finalen Kampf gegen D-Reaper schafft sie es allerdings sich zusammenzureißen und Henry genügend Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen um ihn gehen zu lassen. Rinchei Wong thumb Rinchei Wong ist der große Bruder von Henry. Er ist immer mal zu sehen, doch er kommt nur einmal zu Wort und sagt dabei:"Hey, hey!". Goro "Shibumi" Mizuno thumb|left Goro "Shibumi" Mizuno" ist ein Computerspezialist und Mitglied der Digimon-Macher. Er ist hochintelligent und will immer, dass Digimon mehr sind als nur Daten. Sie sollen lebendig sein, weswegen seine Kollegen meinen er wolle Gott spielen. Als sich die Digimon-Macher eines Tages trennen, arbeitet Shibumi allerdings weiter an den Digimon und erschaft schließlich wirklich eine digitale Parallelwelt, in der Digimon leben. Später gerät Shibumi in einen schweren Unfall und fällt ins Koma. Sein Geist gelangt allerdings in die Digiwelt. Hier erschaft er z. B. die Blauen Karten, und schickt sie in die reale Welt, oder er erforscht die Digignome, eine neue Form digitalen Lebens. Takato und Henry treffen schließlich, in einer Unterwasserhöhle, auf Shibumis Geist und erhalten von ihm das D-Power-Boot, wodurch sie wieder zu ihren Freunden zurückgelangen, von denen sie durch einen Datenstrom getrennt wurden. Als später D-Reaper die Digiwelt stärker denn je angreift, wacht Shibumi aus dem Koma auf und schließt sich wieder den Digimon-Machern an. Später ist er maßgeblich an der Entwicklung von Grani und der Roten Karte beteiligt. Herr Stevenson thumb Herr Stevenson ist der Kendolehrer von Henry Wong. Dieser ist früher als Raudi und Schläger bekannt, weswegen er von seinen Eltern zum Kendo-Unterricht geschickt wurde. Sein Kendolehrer Herr Stevenson ist dabei ein großer, schlanker Mann, der die Kunst des Kendo perfekt beherrscht. Demnach ist er natürlich auch ein sehr ruhiger, besonnener und intelligenter Mensch. Als Henry verstehen will, warum die Devas in die reale Welt kommen und was es mit ihrem Gott auf sich hat, wurde ihm von Herrn Stevenson die Geschichte der 12 Devas und der 5 Gottheiten aus der japanischen Mythologie erzählt. Später trifft er auch auf Impmon und unterhält sich kurz mit diesem. Johnny Beckenstein thumb|left Johnny Beckenstein ist ein amerikanischer Computerspezialist. Im Kampf gegen D-Reaper wird er von Daisy, von den Digimon-Machern, kontaktiert, da diese ihn um Rat fragen will. Gemeinsam mit ihm studieren und analysieren die Digimon-Macher schließlich D-Reaper. Seiji Kurosawa thumb Seiji Kurosawa ist der Direktor von Takatos Schule. Er ist zum ersten Mal zu sehen, als er Guilmon auf dem Flur der Schule in einem Karton findet. Er erschreckt sich ziemlich und löst sofort den Alarm aus, doch Guilmon flüchtet noch rechtzeitig. Später entdeckt er auch noch die Bemalung des Sportplatzes von Calumon. Daraufhin lässt er eine Befragung aller Schüler durchführen. Miki Nakajima thumb|left Miki Nakajima ist ein Mädchen aus Takatos Klasse und eine gute Freundin von Jen Katou. Genauso wie ihre Freundin Ayaka hält sie nicht viel von Digimon und Digimonkarten, da sie findet, dass das alles kindisch ist. Mit Guilmon spielte sie aber immer gerne. Als Impmon in der Stadt sein Unwesen treibt, denkt sie anfangs, genau wie Ayaka, der Übeltäter wäre ein Junge aus ihrer Klasse. Nami Asanuma thumb Nami Asanuma ist die Klassenlehrerin von Takato, Jen, Kenta und Kazu. Sie ist eine sehr verantwortungsbewusste, besorgte, aber auch manchmal strenge Lehrerin. So sieht sie es z. B. gar nicht gern, wenn Takato mal wieder im Unterricht träumt, oder malt. Toshiaki Mori, ein weiterer Lehrer der Schule, ist ziemlich in sie verliebt, doch das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Eines Nachts führt er Frau Asanuma aus, als Impmon die deiden erschreckt, wobei Toshiaki mindestens genauso viel Angst hat wie Nami. Als Takato und Co. in die Digiwelt aufbrechen wollen, informieren sie, per Brief, nur Nami darüber, damit diese es den Eltern erzählen könne. Nami versucht zwar die Kinder aufzuhalten, da sie nicht ganz versteht was diese vorhaben, doch sie kann nichts machen und so erfüllt sie schließlich ihren "Auftrag". Onodera Megumi thumb|left Onodera Megumi ist eine der Hypnos-Angestellten und sitzt zusammen mit Ootori Reika an der Kontrollstation. Ootori Reika thumb Ootori Reika ist eine der Hypnos-Angestellten und sitzt zusammen mit Onodera Megumi an der Kontrollstation. Zudem ist sie Lebensgefährtin ihres Chefs Mitsuo Yamaki. Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya thumb|left Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya ist eine Computerspezialistin und Mitglied der Digimon-Macher. Sie taucht zum ersten Mal in einem Flashback auf, in dem man sie und den Rest des Teams zu deren Studienzeiten sieht. Richtig in Erscheinung tritt sie erstmals, als Yamaki die Digimon-Macher zusammenführt, damit sie die Devas beseitigen. Beim Kampf gegen D-Reaper ist sie später ebenfalls dabei. Tadashi Nakabayashi thumb Tadashi Nakabayashi ist ein Klassenkamarad und Freund von Takato. Genau wie die beiden weiteren bekannten Klassenkamaraden Takatos, Yuuji und Taizou Ayohama, hat er nur zwei kurze Auftritte und zwar zum einen nachdem Calumon den Sportplatz der Schule bemalt hatt und zum anderen, als Takato und all seine Freunde im Park mit Guilmon spielen. Taizou Ayohama Taizou Ayohama ist ein Klassenkamerad und Freund von Takato. Genau wie die beiden weiteren bekannten Klassenkameraden Takatos, Tadashi und Yuuji hat er nur zwei kurze Auftritte und zwar zum einen nachdem Calumon den Sportplatz der Schule bemalt hat und zum anderen als Takato und all seine Freunde im Park mit Guilmon spielen. Takehiko Akiyama thumb|left Takehito Akiyama ist der Vater von Ryo Akiyama, doch über die weitere Familie ist nichts bekannt. Als die Tamers in die reale Welt zurückkommen, begrüßt auch Takehiko sie und fährt seinen Sohn nach Hause. Doch er ist sehr wütend darüber, dass sein Sohn einige Monate in der Digiwelt zugebracht hatte. Toshiaki Mori thumb Toshiaki Mori ist ein Lehrer an Takato´s Schule, und unterrichten diesen und dessen Klasse in Sport. Er ist recht "schreckhaft" und oftmals nervös, was man z. B. sieht, wenn er versucht Nami Asanuma, einer weiteren Lehrerin der Schule, näher zu kommen. So führt er diese eines Abends aus, als Impmon die beiden erschreckte. Dabei hatte Toshiaki mindestens genausoviel Angst wie Nami. Letztendlich bekam er wiedermal einen Korb. Auch auf dem Schulausflug von Takatos Klasse ist er dabei und erzählte den Schülern dort, am Lagerfeuer, eine Gruselgeschichte. Als er dann aber Guilmon im Gebüsch hört, erschreckt er selbst. Am nächsten Tag bekommt er von Nami auch noch eine weitere Abfuhr, als er ihr den Rücken mit Sonnencreme einreiben will. Yuuji Terayama thumb|left Yuuji Terayama ist ein Klassenkamerad und Freund von Takato. Genau wie die beiden weiteren bekannten Klassenkameraden Takatos, Tadashi und Taizou Ayohama hat er nur zwei kurze Auftritte und zwar zum einen nachdem Calumon den Sportplatz der Schule bemalt hat und zum anderen als Takato und all seine Freunde im Park mit Guilmon spielen. Links Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Tamers Charaktere Kategorie:Digimon Tamers Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weitere Nebencharaktere